Guru
Guru (教祖) is one of the Harmony God also known as The Harmonious God. He serve to one master of the Omni-Kin, Raziel, the mistresses of Secret of God. He also one of two alien species to become a Harmony God in all history. He also the 11th ranks of the Harmony Gods. Guru is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Personality and Appearance: His appearance is a Namekin species were similar clothing to Piccole with white clothing robe and white turban wrap around his head and wear clothing to compare with his kind. And he's hold a golden staff with an alien head on it. Guru is also a wise teacher and he even taught his own people ancient ago and also taught the God of Destructions and understand way to the Angel since what happened during the Chaos War. He did taught his own peopl like Cassa as well, both of them are the only who taught thier people during in ancient time. And if the God of Destructions broken the laws about fight argument they will be punishment, but not the Angel he care about them. And also he can easy take down God of Destructions Unverise 1,3,11 and 9. And also he can take down Toppo and the Pride Warrior and one of many who can defeat Jiern as well. He fought in the Chaos Wars along with the other that he witness his good friend Cassa who 'accidently' killed few God of Destructions along with few Angels as well. But he will support from what he have done including the other as well. Powers and Abilities As a Harmony Gods, Guru is one of the most powerful Harmony Gods as he is said to be comparable to that of Cassa in his Super Saiyan form. Piccolo stated that Guru is the most powerful Namekian in existence and as such he is the oldest and strongest Namekian of the 13 multiverses. His power level is about 60,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Guru is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with his punches. Absolute Speed: Guru can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Guru can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. Absolute Durability: '''Guru is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Guru. '''Erasure Immunity: Guru cannot be erased from existence, is not affected by powers like Nonexistence and Nothingness Manipulation, and will continue existing even after all of existence has ended. But he can be erased by Goku. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Guru can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Guru is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. Physical-Based Techniques * Mastery of Self-Movement - Guru's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Guru's ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet and a universe. * Eye Lazers - '''Guru is able to shot a thin laser-like beam from his eyes. * '''Explosive Demon Wave - '''Guru fires a very powerful energy wave shot from a single hand, with the other arm supporting the one that is firing the attack. * '''Masenko - '''Guru places both of his hands above his head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. When Guru thrusts his hands forward, he says 'Masenko' and fire a beam of yellow, white, or orange energy. * '''Ultimate Masenko - The most powerful variation of the Masenko technique. First, Guru raises his hands above his head and charges streaks of yellow energy around his hands. Then, he puts his hands forward and forms a white energy sphere. Finally, Guru fires a huge golden-yellow shockwave of energy from the energy sphere against the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. This is Guru's Ultimate Attack. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Guru. Guru raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. Transformation Ultra Instinct Guru obtained this form, after training with Horus. Guru's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. His power level in this form is about 302,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Releationship: Cassa and Guru: Like brother in arm that both of them really care to thier own people and both are friend and friend that Guru consider to be a brother to him. Vigil and Guru: Two of them are friend incluiding Eva as well. That Guru is intresting of them, knowing those are cousins to Beerus and Chompa and former God of Destruction, Anubis. But the two of them are excellent friends to them. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Protagonists Category:Namekians